zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Maiko
Maiko '''is the protagonist of Period 4. Fed up with a classmate, she sets out to find the ghost haunting the old part of school to rid of him once and for all. Bio Appearance Maiko has short light-colored hair framing her face with several, thin spiked strands sticking out and layered bangs. She has feminine eyes. Her clothing is casual and fairly plain, consisting of a baggy, long sleeved top, checkered scarf, shorts with fluffy trim, and leggings paired with boots. Personality A messy eater who is often hungry, Maiko is pretty un-feminine by most standards. She can be rude without meaning to be and has a very short fuse. She isn't very good at school. Naturally bold, when she sets her mind to something she becomes stubborn. '''History Standing outside of the abandoned school around 10:30pm, Maiko recalls what led her to this. After school ended she and her friends had been discussing a ghost rumor and she suggested they check it out. After bumping into Shimizu she was frustrated as he insulted her, and she decided to use this rumor as a means of getting rid of him. As her friends remain behind, Maiko heads into the school and finds herself shaken by the atmosphere until she felt hungry. But soon her hunger is the last thing on her mind when she spends the next hour running away from horrifying ghosts until Shimizu finds her, having been forced in by her worried friends. He carries her after she reveals hurting herself and they begin to escape, making conversation about the rumor and what her wish was. Before she can confess to what her original intentions were, they are forced to run for their life after a hissing monster appears. They run for what feels like ages until realizing they haven't left the same floor at all, and just as the figure prepares to atttack Shimizu, Maiko suddenly yells his name and it vanishes. They panic upon realizing she broke the non-yelling rule, but as the area begins to change she finds the ghost girl nearby and pleads with her to return them to safety. The girl appears to agree, having found her bag of cookies and the two are transported outside. Maiko tries to make sense of what happened as Shimizu mentions that she must have brought a gift that pleased the ghost, causing Maiko to tearfully attempt to confess what she was going to do until Shimizu stops her and apologizes for being a jerk. He suggests they sort out any problems they have face-to-face next time and Maiko agrees before they return to their friends and decide to head out for the shrine. As Yomi is ending the chapter, Maiko and Shimizu look on as she recalls leaving her backpack and phone behind. Quotes Trivia *She slightly resembles Mio Matsuzaki. Both being tomboyish and having similiar appearances and clothing styles. **The guy they are shown interacting with vaguely resembles one-another as well. Gallery Shimizu.png zekkyou_gakkyuu_4.jpg Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists